Beautiful Thing
by readersdigest
Summary: Tag fic to Season 1, Episode 5. Buck overhears Ezra and Maude and resolves himself to being a better friend for Ezra. Keywords: Friendship, team, brotherly, affection, hurt comfort, Magnificent Seven 7, Vin, Chris, JD, Josiah, Nathan, family, neglect, parental, younger Ezra, crying, hugs, love, brothers
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Thing

A Magnificent Seven (TV) story.

Note: This is a tag-ish fic to the episode Maude (Ezra's mum) first comes onto the scene. I believe it's Season One episode 5 (?).

Enjoy!

***M7***

Buck hadn't meant to overhear Ezra and Maude's conversation, if it could be called that.

"R-Raised me?" came Ezra's incredulous voice. "Did you say raised me?" Yep, Buck thought, Ez definitely sounded upset. Very upset. In fact, if he didn't think it'd get him a verbal lashing from a mortified Ez, he'd say he sounded like he was almost in tears talkin' to his ma. He listened as Maude criticised everything Ezra was doing, staying in Four Corners, working with the six men including Buck to help keep folks safe, not conning anyone out of their livings and refusing to help her do so. As she continued belittling her son, Buck gained insight into the mystery of Ezra's behaviour. If he'd grown up being dumped on unfriendly doorsteps and forced to participate in cons since he was a little feller, than it's no wonder he acted so confusingly.

He obviously didn't have a clue about 'normal' or anything like it, oscillating between the trade Maude taught him as a button and the glimpses of pure goodness Buck and the others had been witness to since meeting the younger man. It was that apparent constant shifting of values and beliefs that bothered Chris about Ezra. To be honest, he thought it bothered most of them, except maybe Vin, who seemed to be a bit similar at times, acting differently, like with his native business and refusing to sleep in a room sometimes. Only, Vin's actions didn't seem to bother the others and create doubt so much as create confusion about the former buffalo hunter. Clearly Ezra was struggling still to figure out who he was as a man, and Buck ached at the thought of all the times he and the others had picked on Ezra's actions and been outspoken in their doubt or disbelief of him. _Damn_ the moustached man cursed to himself, deciding right then he would try to be a better friend, starting as soon as Maude was out of the way now.

Buck slipped quietly into Molly's room, shushing the bar girl with his hand just in time for Maude to storm stridently out of Ezra's hotel room, cursing her son all the while. When she'd finally descended the stairs, Buck kissed Molly quickly on the cheek, sparing a grin for the girl who'd heard almost as much as he had of the do between the mother and son, and darted out the door.

When he got to Ezra's door, he hesitated briefly, listening. Yup, definitely upset, he confirmed to himself as he took a bracing breath before knocking quietly.

"Y-Yes?" Ezra called out, obviously trying to clear his throat. The younger man opened the door, eyes widening in surprise at seeing Buck standing in front of him. "Mr Wilmington? To what do Ah owe this pleasure?" the young man asked hesitantly.

"Heard yer Ma Ez" Buck said soberly, "Y'alright?"

Ezra sat on his feather bed, stunned at the obvious concern in the older man's eyes. He felt the tenuous grasp on his control drop in the face of Buck's questioning gaze. "Ah, Ah am m-most apologetic you had to hear my ungentlemanly words, Mister Wilmington" he apologised, eyes dipping downward to his hands after briefly meeting the older man's gaze.

Buck sighed, sitting down next to the gambler. Looking at him now, without most of his finery, he looked years younger, and Buck realised with a start that Ezra was most likely among the younger members of the seven, closer in age to JD than himself and Chris, as he'd first assumed. _Those high falutin' clothes sure add years_, Buck thought to himself, wondering exactly how old Ezra was. Dismissing that thought for now, he nudged the younger man with his shoulder "Not what I asked, pard" he chided gently.

Ezra worried his lip, fingers fussing with the cuffs of his shirt. Taking a stuttering breath as his eyes flickered over to his associate... hoping he was talking to a friend when he answered "Truthfully, Mister Wilmington, Ah am not certain. Ah find mahself at war within me" he confessed, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. "Mah mother... she...she"

Buck looked at his friend, from the slightly trembling hands to the eyes gleaming wetly. "Oh pard" he whispered sadly, slinging an arm around the younger man, tugging him against his side.

The empathy in Buck's voice undid the last piece of Ezra's fight for control, and a tear slide down his cheek, dropping wetly onto his hand below as he shuddered out a breath. "Ah just wish Ah knew what Ah did" he pleaded, finally turning to face his friend openly. "Ah don't know what Ah-"

"Y'ain't done nothin' to warrant that kind of talk, Ez. Y'hear me? Nuthin'" Buck stated, gripping his friend in a strong armed hug. "You've done some damned good things for this town, and that Seminole village, and I'm glad we're friends. Don't you go doubting yerself on account of yer Ma being unable to understand friendship Ezra Standish. 'Cause I don't doubt you" Buck said firmly, shaking the man in his grip a little, hoping he could follow through with his commitment to Ezra, and wondering how he could get some of the others in on it perhaps. _I think I'd best start with Chris and Vin_, the tall man thought. He knew Nathan was quick to see the negative points of Ezra's behaviour sometimes, and Josiah's spiritual views had gotten in the way a few times. As for JD, well the kid was just too naïve about the world still to understand that not everyone came from a loving home.

Ezra was stunned. No one had ever declared their friendship to him so firmly, so resolutely in any of his previous acquaintanceships. His heart sped up as he dared hope the older man gripping him so firmly would stick by him in his offer of friendship. He dearly wished what the man said would prove to be true. Since making that decision back on the ridge at the village, Ezra had been tentatively hoping that this group of men could become his friends. The more he worked with them, relaxed with them, the more he thought about how warped his mother's perspective of the world was. These men, they were proof of a better life, a fulfilling life, and the fact that they still allowed him to reside in the town knowing of his gambling habits of his and the issue of his history with the unfortunate Fort Laramie incident made his hart thrum with hopefulness.

When the younger man sunk in his grasp, Buck was alarmed, but smiled fondly when two hands came around to grip the backs of his jacket, Ezra's head falling onto Buck's shoulder as he let go a shuddering breath. With a voice rough from trying to contain the rush of feelings in his heart, Ezra kneaded his fingers desperately into the cloth in his grip. "Mister Wilmington, that is among the kindest thangs anyone has evah said to me" the younger man murmured, his accent thickened by emotion, "Never before have Ah heard such a declaration about mah personal self, and Ah thank you for your kindness."

Buck's hand came upward to hold the back of Ezra's neck, cradling him akin to a child despite his adult stature. "Hell Ez, it ain't kindness, it's just the truth. Wouldn't be the same here without yer, an' I reckon most everyone here likes you jist fine how y'are, even if you do use an awful lot of ten dollar words" he joked, rubbing the younger man's back. "No whaddya say we clean ourselves up a little and go grab a drink? Sure and enough Chris'll be hollering for us before long, and I for one don't want to be ridin' out on an empty stomach."

"Good lawd, no, Mister Wilmington. Indeed not, as Ah do not believe our compatriots could survive the echoing of your empty digestive system. Allow me to fix mah attire while you make use of my facilities and we may be on our way" the younger man offered, reluctantly moving from his position in the older man's reassuring embrace. As he readied himself he pondered on the shock he was feeling from this man's show of support. Never before had someone he hoped to call friend shown such a blatant display of affection. He found himself in awe of how lightening the feeling of true camaraderie could be, and desperately wished to any deity available that it would not desert him.

"C'mon, Ez, let's go down for dinner before Vin eats everything including the plates" Buck declared, swinging the door open and striding out. It wasn't much, he thought, but it was a damned fine start to helping Ezra realise he could count on someone to be his friend.

"Ah am right behind you, Mistah Wilmington" Ezra said, grinning.

Possibly to be continued :-)

Read n review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Thing

A Magnificent Seven (TV) story.

Note: This is a tag-ish fic to the episode Maude (Ezra's mum) first comes onto the scene. I believe it's Season One episode 5 (?).

Enjoy!

***M7***

Chapter 2

***M7***

Chapter Two

Returning downstairs took longer than Buck had thought. Ezra seemed to be concerned his mother would be lurking about, waiting to give him another serving of her 'concern'. The hesitance in his younger friend's eyes led to Buck wrapping a bracing arm around his shoulders, squeezing tightly before they left. "Don't you worry none, Hoss. I got your back" Buck murmured reassuringly.

Ezra's throat worked as he nodded. His stomach still felt decidedly unsettled after his encounter with Maude. Refusing her attempt to pull him into conning the hotel owner and townspeople, and taking in her criticism over protecting the town, his job, his efforts, had taken their toll on his ability to exude confidence like he usually did. There would be no high stakes poker games tonight, regardless of whether there were any willing and affluent travellers in the saloon. He was far from at his best, though Buck's firm affection was helping return some steadiness to his hands and heart. It still amazed him, the effect such words had upon him. Still, he didn't want to sit down to another session of his compatriots announcing his mother as a spectacular woman. Even Nathan, whom Ezra had thought he could count upon in a backwards manner to at least dislike his mother as much as he had Ezra himself upon their first meeting due to his appearance and accent seemed unaffected by Maude's even more blatant Southern origins. The lack of distrust for Maude by the freedman was yet another blow to his hope for solid friendship with the healer, as he took Nathan's lack of distrust for Maude as an affront to his person, thinking it was just his own faults that made him so undesirable a companion for the older black man.

Buck led the way downstairs from Ezra's room to the table the seven men usually occupied, except for Ezra when he was playing a game. He'd not once commandeered the table when playing anyone other than his fellow peacekeepers, and Buck had the notion now that the gambler did that for a reason, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

Scanning the area as he stepped off the last stair, Buck heaved a sigh of relief at Maude's absence. _Still gotta deal with any of the boys bringin' her up though_ Buck reminded himself, covertly keeping his body between Ezra and anyone else as they made their way to the seven's customary table. "Y'hungry yet Hoss?" the ladies man questioned, his brief touch on Ezra's back bringing a small smile forth from the shorter man and a grin to Buck's face, though internally it was accompanied by a touch of sadness at the thought that such a small show of kindness and affection could do so much for the man.

"Lead the way Mister Wilmington" Ezra assured the man, taking the seat between Buck's own and Chris. Settling himself down, he failed to notice the brief glance exchanged between Buck and Chris, the gunslinger not having missed the way the two men came down from upstairs together, or the way Buck practially shepherded the gambler through the saloon until he placed him in the protective position between himself and Buck. His friend definitely owed him some answers later. Before the gambler had a chance to look up, Chris nodded briefly at Buck, letting him know he'd back whatever this turned out to be unquestioningly, before switching his gaze to the other men at the table. Only Vin caught his eyes, as many questions in the former bounty hunter's eyes as he held in his own. Exchanging a speaking glance with the young man, Chris signalled the barkeep for another round, knowing Ezra had already paid Mrs Potter, the storeowner, to make dinner for the seven men.

Since her husband's murder and the subsequent costs of running her store and keeping her children in hand, Gloria Potter had had a tough time. While other townsfolk tried to help out, Chris had still been surprised to find that not only did Ezra take charge of the children on occassion, but he had employed Mrs Potter's redoubtable culinary skills to provide dinner for the seven men on a number of occassions, paying her and her children generously to deliver the food, be it to the saloon, the sherriff's office or elsewhere.

"Mrs Potter making dumplings tonight, Ez?" came Vin's drawling voice, blue eyes alight with hope. He didn't know why the green eyed man had hired the widow to cook for all of them sometimes, but he never wanted to miss out on one of her dinner's. He'd noticed that so far, Ezra had made sure to ask Mrs Potter to make meals he had heard one of the others mention they liked. Chicken and dumplings was a favourite of both Vin and Chris, and, Vin was starting to think, Ezra. He knew Chris liked the meal because of the good memories it brought him of his wife and son, and Vin liked it because the smell reminded him a little each time of his mama, but he wasn't sure why Ezra, who'd obviously eaten far more fancy food, would like such a simple meal.

"Ah have been ensured by the generous Missus Potter that that is indeed the menu for tonight, Mister Tanner" the southerner replied, smiling kindly at the young man. Just as he finished his statement, Gloria Potter came into the saloon, her son and daughter close behind her. While Ezra had assured Mrs Potter that entering the saloon was not necessary, and that he would gladly take delivery of any dinner the men intended to have there himself, the widow had swept aside his gentlemanly concern, telling him she was no stranger to a saloon's interior, and would not be swayed by others expectations. Ezra had gracefully conceded, but was always quick to rise to assist her, just as he was this evening. However this time, Vin rose as well, as did Buck, to thank the widow and her children for the meal, sensing their gambling friend was in need of some support, however small. Seeing the opportunity, Gloria took Ezra aside, noting the remnants of redness around his eyes, reminding him of his invitation to dinner at the end of the week, gaining his promised attendance from the young man.

"Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen" Gloria stated, echoed by her children as Ezra escorted them from the saloon. Some minutes later, the southerner returned from escorting the woman and her children home, having insisted upon it after seeing the darkness outside.

"Well, gentlemen, while I find it touching you have delayed beginning your repast until my return, I would not wish for further delay to detract from Missus Potter's enticing culinary efforts" the drawled speech announcing the southerner's return to the table.

"Dang, Ez, cain't you ever just say dig in?" Vin asked, eyes twinkling. He knew the other man always spoke well, and unlike what people may think, didn't mind it a bit.

"Mister Tanner, I would never aspire to be as succinct as yourself, sir" Ezra replied, smiling at the huntsman. He didn't fail to miss Nathan's frown, and the warmth of his smile dropped a little at the sight. Why couldn't the man accept he meant no harm?

Ezra wasn't the only one to note Nathan's disapproval. Buck, Chris and Vin all saw the drop in Ezra's smile and noticed the look which passed over Nathan's face. Vin was confused. He didn't know what had happened but he could see Buck's protectiveness rising over Ezra, and noticed the lack of light in his friend's eyes. The only thing he could think of would be something to be goin' on with Ezra's Ma. He hoped that wasn't the case. Things were getting dangerous again with the men who killed Mrs Travis' husband on the loose around town somewhere.

"Well then pards, let's eat!" Buck declared, picking up the serving spoons. The other men quickly joined in, and soon conversation around the table was limited to requests for more servings and comments of appreciation.

"Y'know Ez, the judge's arrangement includes all our food from the boarding house" JD stated, curious, "So how come you buy us dinner from Mrs Potter so often?" the young man questioned.

Ezra, who had been delighting in the home cooked meal, took his time to chew and swallow, taking a sip of his water before replying. "Well Mister Dunne, while I appreciate the fine food which the cook at the house produces, I must confess I am partial to the exceptional culinary efforts of the fine Missus Potter and it would hardly be gentlemanly of me to deny my fellow compatriots the ability to engage in such fine cuisine" Ezra explained eloquently, hoping that would be enough of an answer for the young man.

JD looked confused for a moment before shrugging, "Ok then."

Ezra let out a sigh of relief internally that his answer did not inspire more questions, and returned to finishing his meal. Once he was done, he gathered the finished plates from his friends, stacking them neatly in the cane tray that Mrs Potter had left for just such a prupose. Checking there was plenty of coffee in the pot, the gambling man turned to each of his companions to ensure they were indeed finished with the main meal before turning to the pie dish in the centre of their table. Removing the cloth laid upon the dish, he revealed a generous looking cold spiced pumpkin pie, a sight which prompted groans of delight from at least three of the table's occupants.

"Ezra, I think I love you" Buck said extravagantly, almost seeming to drool over the dessert. "Mrs Potter sure does fine baking. This must cost you a pretty penny, friend" Buck said appreciatively.

Ezra demurred, "Not at all, Mister Wilmington", turning attention away from himself as he promptly served geneours portions of the pie to each of the men at table before serving himself, including a generous drizzle of cold cream on each plate. "I am happy to share such an abundance of Missus Potter's efforts in the kitchen."

Buck grinned before stuffing his mouth with a huge forkful of pie, causing a moue of distaste to appear on Ezra's face.

Soon enough, the pie had been finished between the seven men, and the dishes packed away. Ezra rose, collecting the load to return it to Mrs Potter's house. He intended on staying to assist her in cleaning the dishes, as usual when he wasn't plannign a game, and was more than happy to this evening, as it leant to his eagerness of avoiding another run-in with Maude. "Well, gentlemen I shall bid you all goodnight as after I return these items to the formidable Mrs Potter, I believe I shall retire for the night."

"Didn't see any good prospects to take some more money from good folk tonight Ezra?"

Nathan's barb came as Ezra was turning away, trays in hand. He wished he could dismiss the healer's barb as easily as usual, however it was not so easy after the lashing he'd taken from Maude's own barbed tongue earlier in the evening. Sighing, he was about to reply when Vin's quite voice arose.

"That's enough, Nathan" the tracker spoke, quietly but with power behind his voice. He'd seen the expression wash over Ezra's face before his usual mask dropped in place, and had no desire to watch as Ezra accepted Nathan's judgement of him again. "You know well every man Ezra plays makes his own choices. If'n a man bets more'n he should that's on his own shoulders, not Ez'. Way I figure it, ev'ryone makes their own choices."

With that, the young hunter stepped up to Ezra, who'd stopped mid stride, and took on of the trays from his arms, moving out through the batwing doors of the saloon. "Give ya a hand Ez" he murmured as he overtook the stunned gambler.

Notes: Now, I like Nathan, but I do find he's weirdly judgemental at times throughout the show, which I attributed to the character being a slave turned freedman in a time of change for the US, trying to assert his freedom etc etc.

Thanks for the reviews! :-)

To reviewer "mikiss" - couldn't PM you a reply. To my figuring, using the actual actors' ages, at the time of the show (I think I took '98 for this) they were :

Chris-41

ezra-34

vin-30

mary-28

josiah-47

nathan-30

jd-26

buck-38

This lands Ez right in the middle, actually, with Josiah being the outlier. Now for this story, I'd like to chop a few years possibly off Ezra's assumed 'age', though so far as I recall we don't ever truly get told any age for the boys, which I'm pretty happy to go with lol.

Read n review :-)


End file.
